


Hiiii

by Oikawa_milkbread101



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_milkbread101/pseuds/Oikawa_milkbread101
Summary: Hi everyone I'm new here and I just wanted to ask for some headcannons from you guys.Please make any headcanons from The Following-Black clover-Given-Jujustu kaisen-one peice-Naruto-HaikyuuBtw they can be any ship they can like for example Sasuke x Naruto or Sanji x Nami or Yachi x kiyoko





	Hiiii

**Author's Note:**

> You can do a fluff or smut headcanon ideas and if you want to you can also gave me some full-on fanfic ideas

Thank you!!!!!!!!


End file.
